Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed
Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed is the third episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 247 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary HOME AGAIN --''' After years of being in and out, Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige return to San Francisco to see their expecting family members; Piper, thrilled to be a Grandmother, attempts to bond with Prue and Bianca by sharing maternal advice and objects, but Prue's frustrations threaten to get in the way. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Bianca attempt to bond over the unborn child, while Paige teams-up with Henry and Christopher in an attempt to get through to Junior. Elsewhere, Chris and Melissa discover that a big company's CEO is being advised by a demon, who's actually working for Ruby, and Chris sets-out to vanquish the demon with help from Wyatt, and their cousins. Finally, Melissa reveals a moment from her past to Junior, Melinda attempts to discover the truth about the future from Jo, and the Charmed Ones deal with rats. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guest Starring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors and actresses as Journalist *Unknown actress as Prescott's Group Receptionist *Unknown actor as Bartender *Unknown actors and actress as Glamoured Wyatt, Chris and Cassandra Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Flaming; Jordan * Pyrokinesis; Ruby * Telekinesis; Ruby * Touch of Death; Ruby * Power Stealing; Ruby * Molecular Immobilization; Wyatt, Piper * Molecular Combustion; Piper, Wyatt * Telekinetic Orbing; Paige, Prudence * Summoning; Ruby * Spell Casting; Ruby Spells and Rituals Beings * Rat Demons * Familiars ** Mau Artifacts * Crystals Locations * Matthews-Mitchell Manor * Prescott Group * The Underworld ** Ruby's Cave Trivia * All four original Charmed Ones will be returning; * The title of the episode refers to the original Charmed Ones becoming Grandmothers and Grandaunt's; * This is the second time the word '''Charmed has been used in an episode title. The first was, The New Face of The Charmed Ones; * This is the first time that all four Charmed Ones are featured on an episode picture together. Additionally, this is the sixth episode picture to not feature any of the main cast. The first was The Return of The Source, the second was Shadows are Coming, the third was Like a Phoenix, I Rise, the fourth was Darkness is Here and the fifth was Darkness Vs. Light; * According to the Author, Sol, maternity clothing will be talked about; * Mau will make an appearance; * Paige, Henry, and Christopher share their first scene together in Destined. This is an intervention scene of sorts for Junior; ** Paige states that she was scared that Christopher was going to take Junior from her, but that they talked and agreed one on things: their worry for Junior; ** Christopher and Henry have the same taste in food and wine; * Phoebe is elated to be a Grandmother, and wants to be called Grandmamma. Piper is little more reluctant to be a Grandmamma, as she doesn't like that she's getting old. However, she is very excited about being a Grandmother; * Piper tells Phoebe that she already gone shopping for her Grandchildren and Daughter-in-Laws; * Piper and Phoebe talk about Jo, and Phoebe states that she believes the girl. Piper, however, does not and is worried that Jo is taking advantage of their past history. She asks Phoebe to get a premonition off of Jo, and Phoebe says that she'll try; * Prue isn't thrilled about spending time with Piper and Phoebe; * Melissa interviews Julian Prescott of Prescott Group along with Chris; * Chris sees Julian's adviser flame, and realizes Julian is consorting with demons; * Prue is mad that Melinda hired someone with no experience to work at P3. She disagrees with Phoebe on Jo having the Halliwell gene, and is becomes clear the Prue doesn't like Jo. She also gets mad because she feels like she's being treated as if she's sick, when she's only pregnant; ** Melinda tells Prue and Bianca that she hired Jo because she wanted them to have a normal pregnancy. And this was the only way she could think of to protect the babies. ** The girls negotiate and agree that Prue and Bianca can work a few days a week. Melinda also agrees to watch Jo, even though Melinda says that she trusts Jo; * Ruby is torturing a Darklighter in an attempt to find out who sent Ajax and the others after the Halliwells; ** Ruby kills the Darklighter with Touch of Death, which she stole from him; * Ruby is working with Jordan, Mr. Prescott's adviser; * Wyatt and Chris visit Prescott Group to see if Julian is a demon like Jordan; * Ruby is going by the alias, "LaFontaine"; ** She wants to buy Prescott Group from Julian, and tells him that she is very used to getting what she wants and this is no exception. Although he refuses, she is persistent. ** Ruby states that her family is from France; * Piper and Paige talk about Piper becoming a Grandmother and Paige's struggle with Junior and Christopher; * Paige says that her adoptive mothers name was Helen; * Prue dislikes the maternity clothing that Piper has picked out for her. This is similar to how Piper disliked the fact that she had to wear maternity clothing as well; ** To Prue's surprise, Piper is accepting of the fact that Prue doesn't want to wear the clothes. * Cassandra is an employee at Prescott Group; * Julian wants to own the city and the world. He is obsessed with power; * Chris pricks Julian to see if he bleeds, and Wyatt reminds him that upper-level demons bleed red; ** The tiny banter between Chris and Wyatt when Julian doesn't bleed because he is frozen mimics Piper, Prue, and Phoebe's conversation in Season 1 of Charmed. ** Wyatt and Chris are caught by Jordan, who flames out. * Jo is bartending at P3, and is doing really well. She is praised by Haley and Melinda; * Jo lets it slip that she knows about Damon and Melinda's relationship from the future, and doesn't know Liam, Melinda's current boyfriend; ** Melinda states that she doesn't want to know anything about the future, and is living in the present. While she is gone, Jo mentions that Mel and Damon are going through, "that phase". * Prue is afraid of losing her identity while she is pregnant; * Piper and Paige lie about seeing a rat demon; * After watching a birthing documentary, Prue decides that she is going to have a C-section; Music Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4